Blend
by Demon's Hollow
Summary: Everyone is a blend of something else, even I the son of a peasant and a great lord am a blend. To help him who is coming into adulthood I must repair the damage I have done, and help him realize his true power; before he destroys himself. Warnings are inside, rated 'M' for future chapters.
1. Problem

Okay so I am trying my hand at one of my favorite couples in the whole world, I needed a break from Kuroshitsuji. The chapters are going to be in the middle in length and they are going to be strong in emotion. I hope I portray how I feel for the characters.

On with the story, by the way, I love all of my reviewers and the ones who favorite my fanfics. I will give you special mention when I can, because every one of you deserves it.

Demon's Hollow

-XOXOXOXOX-

Loving someone is one thing, being loved is another. Though, being loved by the person you love, that is just about everything. - Written by Isabela, borrowing for the story.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Disclaimer- I own none of the original characters, nor do I have any ownership over Inuyasha the series.

Warnings- This is Yaoi, I do not know how much more I have to stress this. If you do not like it, don't read it; simple. This is Inucest in it's more complicated form.

-XOXOXOXOX-

The last several days have left me restless, I reread over the parchment more times that I could count and came to the same conclusion every time I read it. The blended mutt needs to be watched over as he come of age. I have known that for a long time I didn't need the council to tell me that. Least of all did they need to demand it of me.

I felt cold as the rage swept through me, how can his friends treat him with such blatant disregard; do they not realize he is different in some way? That there is something wrong, perhaps it is time to step in, or I can observe for a while longer. I am in no hurry after all, though I know something is wrong he cannot sense me at all.

He sat off to the side with his feet dangling in the water, as his hair became swept up in the breeze. He has grown quite a bit since I last saw him, the roundness of his face has evened out a bit and he has become quite beautiful in his own way. As a half blooded being he never has been bad on the eyes.

"Why do I keep trying to hide, they will probably find out soon, or Kouga will show up." My ears perked up at the sound of his voice, is he talking about Prince Kouga of the South, what would he want? "I need to relax, if they don't know me not being able to relax certainly ain't gonna help my case any." I bristled at his misusage of his words, and to think he used to be so eloquent and well spoken.

"Inuyasha, what is the matter with you; why won't you talk to any of us?" That girl, child that forces him to the ground whenever she gets caught in a temper; what in the world could she want with my baby brother.

"Honestly Kagome, there is nothing to talk about and I wish you would just leave me alone; there is nothing that can be done about it anyways." His defeated sigh made me wonder, too what could be on his mid that troubled him so much. Not that I truly care or anything of the like.

"If you tell me maybe I can help you solve it, honestly, you remind my of my friend Ayume who found out she likes a guy who is gay. Wait I think the term is homosexual here." Is that it, does he prefer a woman who will never like him; or perhaps is it that he prefers a woman when it is he who actually prefers men. Is Inuyasha in a identity Crisis, is there anything I can even do to fix something like that?

"It is kind of like that, he could never like me; it is simple. Maybe I am destined to be alone after all." I felt the need to walk forward and wrap him in my pelt, comforting him as I would a small pup. I refrained from such actions hoping to catch more of what will be said before I make such an appearance, the last thing I need is to scare him away because my instincts got the best of me.

"Inuyasha I want to tell you what my mom told me a long time ago when I first started dating. If you deny your feelings because rejection is too hard to deal with, you will start to tell lies; because you are afraid. You are only afraid of what you do not know, of what others will think; what will be found out about you. Every time you lie your fear gets stronger, do yourself a favor; do not lie to yourself or others. Take the risk and make the jump to tell the one how you feel. No matter the consequences, though you fear what you do not know; you will regret what you have never tried to obtain." I have to agree with the girl's mother, this knowledge is great for anyone to have; myself included will benefit should I brave the storm.

"Kagome, you are a wonderful friend; though I can't even tell you who I care for as a mate you always seem to understand. I even have these dreams that connect me, my inner demon telling me who my soul mate is. Or at least I think that is what they mean, I don't really know; I wish I had someone around who could explain this all to me." I blinked slowly, in retrospect, even I have not had dreams of confirmation. Why is he so afraid to attach himself to his future mate, beta's are often looked after very closely by their alphas. His mate would never allow anything bad to happen to him.

"Inuyasha it is really okay if you don't tell me, I just want you to know that I support you; at least now I know that you aren't after me and we can be friends." The way they sat side by side put my inner demon at edge and I wanted nothing more than to rip her limb from limb. That is when I realized exactly what I was doing, I am hiding in the bushes like a pup from it's parents. This is highly unacceptable of someone of my stature.

I stood and turned away just in time to hear Inuyasha say, "sometimes I wish I was a lord or a real prince; not some half blood. That way he could see me as I am not as I ain't. It's not fair and it pisses me off to think that he has me snivelling like some pup tugging on my mother's apron. He will always get away with it, because I will always let him; dammit Kagome I love the bastard." I crouched back down wanting to hear her response without being spotted.

"It almost sounds like you know how the person will react and therefore don't want to give it a chance, this person almost sounds like Lord Sesshoumaru; is this person a royal? Is that why you are so afraid to say anything, because there is so much more at stake than just loving someone?" What a perspective little thing this girl is, perhaps their is hope in the future for her yet.

"Kagome just drop it, it will never happen and I ain't gonna tell you who it is so just leave it alone. I just want some peace and quiet before the storm hits. I guess I can answer your question, yeah he is royalty I guess; Demonic Royalty and in no way am I good enough."

I fled to my castle at speeds I haven't used since my turning to adulthood. "How can he have such little opinion of himself, did I do this to him?" I can feel the coldness seeping in at that thought, "It probably is my fault, I have always pushed that pure bloods are better; but he is our father's son as such he has strong demonic blood, the other demons don't stand a chance to him. No one deserves him, not the other way around, foolish half-breed."

I need to tend to Rin and Au-Un, as they will be joining me when I become a part of his pack. I can only hope he will accept the offer of extra protection for them. I suppose he does not need to know the true reason why I am there, as it will only create strain and conflict; both of which I am hoping to avoid. "Rin, Bring Au-Uh, we are going to be joining forces with the half-breed and his comrades."

Her grin was all I needed to see to know that she was already ready for travel. "Yes mi'lord."

"What about me Mil'lord." I scowled at the green demon screeched hurting my sensitive ears.

"You are to stay here and watch over the castle, should anything happen to it while I am gone; your life will be forfeit." With that I swept gracefully out of the courtyard Rin and Ah-Un in tow as we took to the sky. I wonder what the groups reactions will be to my presence, his reaction to me will determine how I will approach him in the future.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Okay that is the end of the first chapter, I hope I did well. I know he is a bit OOC, but if you look it is only in his head. When he speaks to others it comes out cold and heartless sounding. I have a theory for it, I think he is cold to others because he does not know how to communicate properly, like he doesn't know how to get his thoughts in words out properly. So that is how I am going to write the story, he will treat others terribly, until he developes over time.

Please tell me what you think. I will post another chapter today, or tomorrow.

I love all of my valued readers.

Demon's Hollow


	2. Spell Craft

Sorry it took so long for me to get back to this my daughter has been very sick. Thank you for the reviews though, it makes me feel good to know that my readers can see the characters the way I am trying to project them. I am running on very little sleep today so I apologize for any mistakes in my writing as this chapter will be released same day as written. Read and enjoy, I love you all.

Demon's hollow

I will not go through the warnings as you know what you got yourself into. Nor will I post a nother disclaimer, I think its pretty clear I don't own the characters just my own storyline.

-XOXOXOXOX-

_Those who lie, live a lie; they will live without ever knowing the value of truth.-_ **_Written by a friend for this story_**

-XOXOXOXOX-

The flight was a long and tiring one, but I will never complain as it is not part of my outward persona. Sometimes I wish I could, that I could complain and tell someone wat is bothering me, then it would be easier to live in this world. I could live in my fathers legacy, the great almighty ruler; I caught the scoff before it made an outward appearance. My father is a bigger hypocrite than most, he uses those around him in such a way that it looks like he is doing them a favor when he is actually only doing things for himself.

I appreciate my mother for teaching me how to hide my emotions on the inside, if I showed outwardly that I had known what he was doing I would have been beaten like a war criminal. As he had done to my mother before he had abandoned his mating and went against instincts, somehow managing to stay away from insanity and take on a human woman. Becoming sire to Inuyasha, contraire to prior belief; I know he did not actually go there to save them. He was going there to bring them back to our citadel and place them in the dungeons. When my mother had caught wind of what was happening she could not handle it and she had taken her own life. I tried to talk her out of it, she however did not listen and lost her own battle while he was away.

I snapped out of my thoughts and flicked my hair behind me in agitation, I can hear that girl from their camp site screaming at him all the way over to here. I rushed forward, Ah-Un following close behind me; I never liked it when she attacked my half blood sibling as if she were higher than he.

As I burst in to the clearing, which they had made camp for the night it was clear that the attack is already nearly over. In the middle of their camp site was a large and very deep crater and inside lay my immobile brother, I heard the bashing earlier; had the female done this? Has this human female disgraced the house of Taisho in such a way that she would attack the one that had sworn to protect her? What a foolish choice, she is truly still just a child. "May I inquire as to what has happened on my lands." The demand came out harsh and to the point, I need answers and if I inquire them in this way I will get them quickly.

The look she sent me is not befitting of one of her station, has she no idea of who I am; and who she is in regards to one such as I? While I understand that in human ranks she is far superior, in demon ranks she is still inferior to one such as I; and even one such as Inuyasha. How dare she collar and enslave a prince of the West. "I don't have to answer to you, and any ways it isn't like it is any of your business so you can just leave."

"Perhaps human you did not hear me correctly and as I do not make it a habit to repeat myself I will not do so again, for your benefit listen. I am inquiring as to why my brother is not currently being tended to, while his packmates are standing around and yelling obscenities at him; on MY LANDS. Perhaps as he never drifts on to my lands he came seeking my assistance for something, is there something I am in need to know of?" I let anger steep in to my words a bit at their ignorance to my station.

The monk attempted to step forward, I held up a single clawed hand to silence him. " I am talking to this child, speak child; I have not all day. Taijiya tend to my brothers wounds, if you do not the consequences will be dire." How can packmates not take care of their leader, that is when I caught whiff of a strange scent. "Since child you will not speak I have no further use of you. Monk, when was the last time you were around a sorcerer? I scent deep magic around this camp site and the origin is along all of your clothing." I am doing my job as a lord, resolving conflicts; I know they see me as a cold person they are worried as to when I am going to snap.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we haven't been around a sorcerer in a long time; but Kikiyo-sama was brought back by one. Surely you aren't smelling her scent." That is correct she has been brought back, it does smell faintly if grave soil and ashes.

"I believe you are right in assuming that it is she who is to blame for the smell, this also means monk you need to pay close attention to your companions as there may be a spell in the work as what I smell is the scent of fresh spellwork. Priestess, if anything on my brother is broken I will torture your pathetic human body in the same way you torture others, do I make myself clear?" The shiver that went through her body is more honest that the words that spill from her mouth so I ignore them, most rubbish that humans speak of they have no idea about. This child is no exception, therefore has been ignored.

I glide towards the crater where Inuyasha is located and stare down at the Taijiya, who hasn't moved him at all, though from the looks of it she is still trying. "Kagome," I hear her call out to the priestess; "release the spell I think something is wrong. I can't feel him breathing, Kagome come on just do it. The reason you have to keep him under the spell isn't worth it, you are better than this." I felt a thrill run through my system at the thought of him not breathing, I rushed down into the deep crater and tried to pull him free.

"Taijiya, how is he being kept here?" She looked at me, I could smell her tears before I had seen them rolling down her face. "Hating one's self does not change one's past, I know this very well, now answer me."

She nodded in acceptance and told me of the necklace and it's link to Kagome, how childish; I knew a little of the collar and the enslavement but not to this degree. " Miko, you will release the Hanyou from his enslavement; or I shall enact out your punishment here in this forest instead of at the castle as you have done a great offense to the house of Taisho."

The dark sneer that came from the corrupt priestess snapped something inside me and I had to stop myself from letting out my inner demon. "Hardly I do not have to do anything you tell me to do." I was in her face in a matter of moments with a clawed hand to her throat, I silently enjoyed her turning colors. I loosened my hand so that she could talk. "I will never take them off for you, you perverted dog demon. I have seen your plans, you disgust me." When she spat at me that was the last straw. I refuse to be treated as a commoner, I used my other hand to hit her on the back of the head which effectively knocked her unconscious. So she is an unexperienced seer, this I did not forsee, and would explain why she is extra agitated; though if she saw that in the future then there is hope for me yet.

I quickly returned to my brother's side and gripped the beads as hard as I could ignoring the burning sensation I yanked as hard as I could. After several tugs the collar gave way and his aura exploded through the forest, it felt sick and damaged and lonely. He is severely injured, I think; I pick him up and send a look that tells the other woman to follow me. "I will send someone to acquire the girl, you may all accompany myself and my brother to the castle as he needs medical attention."

-XOXOXOXOX-

Now, That is one chapter for the day, I may write another if I can find time. Tell me if you like it thank you all very much sorry for it being really short, she is still rather sick.


	3. Waking

-XOXOXOXOX-

_You have but a few hours to live, fewer still the seconds to love. - **Written by my Muse, for this story only**_

-XOXOXOXOX-

There are many things I catch myself doing before I can stop them, once I realise I have done them I scare off any and all that have notice. As of now I had caught myself pacing on the outside of my quarters, as the healer had banished my from my own rooms. I don't like the feeling of being so far away from Inuyasha, I know how volatile he can be; the last thing I need is him destroying my rooms like a common street urchin.

"My Lord you can come in now, I have given young Prince Inuyasha a calming tea." The healer then proceeded to disappear like the wind that created him.

I walked casually in and saw him dwarfed in my bed and coverlets, I stifled a laugh as I watched him flail to get free. "What is your diagnosis Inuyasha, how are you feeling?"

Obviously having given up he decided to sit up and stare at me," apparently I had an aura sickness; he thinks that came from having the beads around my neck for so long. He thinks it might have supressed it for too long, he said if it had been on for too much longer it would have caused permanent damage." I watched him pick at the coverlet and I had to fight my sigh from escaping, he seems very broken; before I could voice my own opinions though he had already started talking again.

"I thought I could trust her, a few days before we had been fine; she was telling me things that I needed to know and she even told me later on before bed that I should try to make amends with you. I don't know if I can do that, not feeling like this; I can hardly take care of myself. I don't think I can manage to take care of you too, with all of your otherworldly problems." He seemed to be feeling quite a bit better, what I don't understand is why he isn't healing faster.

"Inuyasha, your healing skills are less than superb; more so than usual." I had not meant to come out quite so cruel, but I do have a image to uphold, even if there are certain aspects of my life that are gong to be changing; this one will undoubtably stay the same.

"Well, gee fluffy I never would have thought that my less than amazing, almost healed; armor like skin could be maimed. Look, it's the new moon tonight and I know that you at least have an idea of what that means; I would really like it if very few people found out about it." So that is the night of weakness for the Hanyou, I see it more as a night of deception; what he doesn't know is that I have known about his weakness for a very long time.

"I witnessed several of these nights while you were a pup and protected you through them Inuyasha, so that you could sleep soundly. I also protected you while you were attached to your tree, by that despicable priestess." I watched him transform again, he turned on the defensive immediately.

"Don't you dare talk about Kikiyo like you knew her, you don't know a thing about her. She wasn't awful and she is ten times the person you will ever be." I rolled my eyes at him, leaving him gaping at me.

"Are you quite finished, I believe the castle needs to become more formally acquainted with their resident half-breed; lest we have some rather brutal attempts on you life tonight and the following nights to come." I turned away from my gaping little brother and left me quarters, before closing the door I called out to him once more. "Oh and Inuyasha I do hope you come out cleaner, your scent is so strong I believe you can even pick out your own scent among my own. I will be in library, ask a servant to show you the way; I bid you a good day." To be honest the only reason why I said that is because I did not want him in a tizzy about being able to smell himself on several of my own personal belongings. I will need to have those washed before he returns, though perhaps I will keep one of them as a charm of some sort; i have heard that often when warriors go off to war they will bring with them a trinket of something that belongs to the person they care dearly for.

Though I should start with asking one of the maids to get a hand on his fire rat haori and hakama while he is showering so they may be washed. "Shiko," I called out to the made that previously was assigned to my mother. "You will become Inuyasha-sama's personal dressing maid, is that clear? Also, your first task will be to clean that fire rat haori and hakama of his; it is unbefitting of a Prince of the West to traipse around in such filthy clothes."

I watched closely as the mouse demon went to do as I saw fit, then headed into the library to thumb through the message scrolls that I have been neglecting as of late in leu to take care of the business concerning my little brother. FOr once I genuinely hope he is just being very receptive of the treatment and that it is not the calming tea that the healer had presented Inuyasha with. My nose twitched as it caught the clean scent of my little brother, he still smelled like earth and trees so I know that this is his natural scent. I took in the sight before me and put down the scroll, "please have a seat Inuyasha, may I know what is bothering you?"

"No you may not," came the snappy comeback; apparently he did not like not being able to wear his own clothing. I looked him over lavender, red, and black look great on him. I also love how he wears our family mark on his Haori, very suitable attire; Shiko chose well.

"You look very much like a prince should of your station." I observed his face flush in pleasure at the compliment, even his ears turned a little pink around the tip; not that I was looking that hard.

"Cut the bullshit Sesshoumaru, what in the hell do you want? Why did you bring me here?" At least that one is a simple enough one to answer, without having a problem of sounding like a uncouth youth.

"I want to have you take your place, as a intricate part of the House of Moon,as for the reason I brought you here at this time is because your apparent friend decided it best to beat on her half-breed pet; when you decided not to do what she wanted." Oh yes, I heard the whole story before she came to be in the castle; when she got here she was thrown in a shielded room where her powers do not work and she is not allowed to leave without permission from myself or the general. How dare she decide to resort to such dark trickery, because she was not allowed to stay in a village where my own brother is barred from; how dare she have that right. I also was given the name and the whereabouts of this village so I may make my own appearance there, how dare they treat the half-breed prince this way.

"No," that's when I knew we are going to start having problems.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Sorry this one is short, I just felt like this is a great place to end it; there is so much feelings in the ending of this chapter. Okay please review and tell me what you think. Best regards.

Demon's Hollow

X's, O's, and Darkened Halo's


End file.
